


你心我心似引擎 / racing hearts like getaway cars

by blurryyou



Series: 『殊途同归』系列 / in all these ways we come together [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Car Show, Classic Cars, Developing Relationship, M/M, Translation, dumb boys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: Jason买了票只是因为Tim会喜欢的，他这么告诉自己，就这么简单。他买了票只是因为能让Tim高兴，而不是因为Tim欣赏车的样子，他让Jason看见自己欣赏车的样子，就仿佛在跟他分享什么特别的秘密，让Jason隐秘地感觉到了亲密。他买了票只是因为……靠，骗鬼呢。他买了票，完全是因为尽管他的理智在尖叫，在警告他，在试图点醒他，但是他心里有个小人始终在期待，在渴望，也许，只是也许，Tim会当成一次约会，尽管Jason自己到现在都还不敢承认。





	你心我心似引擎 / racing hearts like getaway cars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [racing hearts like getaway cars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719322) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> CallMeBombshell  
> oh wow, yeah! you can totally translate this, that's awesome :D i'm so glad you like it!  
> Posted Thu 29 Aug 2013 08:27AM EDT
> 
> 译者说：
>
>> 感谢亲爱的阿德帮我校对，我才能更新。
>> 
>> 暌违五年，作者填坑，而我已经不再是当年可以一两天肝出翻译的我了，捂脸。
>> 
>> 感谢坚持阅读这个系列的你，感谢刚刚读到这个系列的你，感谢同是JayTim船员的你。
>> 
>> 祝我生日快乐。

第26届年度汽车博览会是Gotham市金秋文化体验季的一大亮点，为期三天的展览一共展出了二十多辆修复后的新旧经典车型，是Gotham汽车协会每年展示的重点。也是汽车工业设计和技术完美结合的集大成者。

至少广告里都是这么说的。

这项盛会每年都会吸引全城上下的男女老少，不分阶层不分年龄，摩肩擦踵只为饱览这些顶级玩具的靓丽身姿。门票的全部收益将捐献给慈善机构，这样那些富豪车主能在炫耀自己的豪车的同时，得到日行一善的自我满足，而游客们也得以对着这些比他们住的房子还要昂贵的汽车，垂涎不已地发出“ **哦** ”或者“ **啊** ”的惊叹。

Jason一时冲动就买了票。

他算不上喜欢车，老实讲，除了如何能在最短的时间内卸掉轮胎之外，他对车的了解不多。他知道如何区分高端车和廉价车，知道哪些型号徒有其表，哪些型号的车前盖下藏了真正带劲的好东西，但是所谓的汽车文化，男性对于漂亮座驾的执著，他完全不能理解。他当然会开车，但是哪怕他已经开了很多年了，却还是感觉很别扭。他更喜欢走路，或者必要的时候他也会坐公车。如果需要开车，他会开摩托车。

但是Tim喜欢车。Jason觉得，Tim喜欢车就像是很多男人喜欢女人一样，他整张脸都会亮起来，他的眼睛会发光，会目不转睛，他的手指会动，会想要触摸，想要打开它，检查、拆卸再重新组装，了解它的运行方式，再重新将它拆解、组装，将它改装得 **更好** 。

他买了票并不是因为他觉得这次轮到他了，或者类似的理由。因为，怎么说呢，Tim是邀请了他一起参加晚宴，给他买了披萨，留他在沙发上过夜，但是说到底，那次实际上是Jason在帮Tim的忙。而且他们也不是真的在 **约会** ，只不过Tim端着酒杯微笑着，说“ **你是我的第一选择** ”，就仿佛他是真的 **想要** 和Jason一起一样，就好像他真的 **希望** 那一晚——

 **意味着什么** ，Jason想。

Jason买了票只是因为Tim会喜欢的，他这么告诉自己，就这么简单。他买了票只是因为能让Tim高兴，而不是因为Tim欣赏车的样子，他让Jason看见自己欣赏车的样子，就仿佛在跟他分享什么特别的秘密，让Jason隐秘地感觉到了亲密。

他买了票只是因为……

靠，骗鬼呢。他买了票，完全是因为尽管他的理智在尖叫，在警告他，在试图点醒他，但是他心里有个小人始终在期待，在渴望，也许，只是也许，Tim会当成一次约会，尽管Jason自己到现在都还不敢承认。

Jason还不太确定自己和Tim之间到底算什么，可能也完全不知道他们在彼此的生活中算什么角色。但是他确实知道的是，Tim似乎希望和他在一起。他还确实知道，自己非常希望Tim高兴，并且希望自己就是那个用快乐点亮他的人。

所以他买了两张展览票，告诉Tim空出那一天，却不告诉他要去哪里，因为他希望能亲眼看到，当Tim发现他们是去车展的时候，他睁大眼睛，兴奋又开心的样子。

 

 

Jason认真地考虑了大概十分钟，要不要让Tim开那辆Stringray来，他们开着 **那辆** 车前往会场的话，其他人脸上会露出怎样的表情啊。但是然后他又想起了那天晚上，Tim自信地把住方向盘、操作变速杆，他放松地靠在座椅上，那样子仿佛他天生就该坐在驾驶位上一样，Jason怀疑自己如果再一次和Tim一起独处在那辆车里，他可能永远不会再放他下车。

所以他告诉Tim，他会骑摩托车去接他，并且尽量不去回忆上一次共骑一辆摩托车的场景，那已经是那么久以前的事情了，他还没有经历过这么多的醍醐灌顶和寤寐思服。上一次，他们骑摩托通过大桥，驶向市中心，Tim就坐在Jason身后，坐垫微微下陷，加速的时候他的胸口紧紧贴在Jason后背上。那个时候那感觉没什么大不了的，也就是有点陌生，有点奇怪，但是并不坏，或者说挺好。但这一次，Jason怀疑，Tim的体温贴在他背后，会不亚于一次折磨。

他就知道自己肯定没猜错。他把车停在Tim整洁的褐色砂岩公寓前，Tim已经在台阶上等他，他穿着旧牛仔裤，一个口袋的角落破了一个小洞，上身是白色T恤打底，加红色格子衬衫，罩着一件深棕色的皮夹克，把他已经很宽的肩膀衬托得有点儿夸张。

这是全美式风格版本的Tim，就像是Clark Kent戴眼镜来伪装一样，Tim不知道Jason会带他去什么地方，所以他穿上了那么多元素，在同一身行头上伪装出尽可能多的角色。Jason一时之间也不知道是觉得赞叹，还是觉得好笑，还是觉得火辣，可能是三者同时吧。

脱掉皮夹克，系好衬衫纽扣，把头发梳理整齐，突然之间Tim就变成了好学生。解开衬衫，耷拉着眼皮，表情再放空一点，他就成了在街头上一个普普通通的抽大麻的臭小子。要是彻底脱掉衬衫，再从哪儿摸一顶棒球帽，抱着手臂靠在墙上，表情再凶一点，Tim就会是一个想惹事的小流氓。

Tim就像这样，将皮囊伪装得淋漓尽致，全身上下都溢出典型美国雄性动物的气息，赤裸裸地张扬着危险的信号。他肯定能完美地融入展会中其他那些红脖子壮汉之中，不露破绽。Jason估计他俩肯定能找到不少乐子，因为只有他们两个人知道这不过是伪装而已。

Tim就是这么妙不可言，他会淘气，会骗人，会演戏，既是为了练习，也是因为好玩。Jason花了好大力气，才状若平常地笑着挥了挥手。

Tim回以笑容，几乎立刻就从台阶上跳过来。他扶着Jason的肩膀，跨到他身后的座位上。他的动作看起来很轻松，但其实并没有那么简单。他接过Jason递来的备用头盔，但是没立刻戴上。

“你是不是不准备告诉我要去哪儿。”

Jason摇了摇头，笑得非常得意。“没错。我还挺喜欢这么把你蒙在鼓里的。”

Tim白了Jason一眼，不过还是戴上了头盔，靠在他背上，手臂牢牢地抱住他的腰。

Jason咽了一口口水，没再说话，他转过头向前，催动引擎咆哮着离开这条街。

车展位于罗宾逊公园南端的大停车场，夹在Diamond区和Gotham河之间。从Tim家出发，最快最便捷的路线是从Burnley和Bowery街之间一路向南，过河，沿着上东区北端的Dillon大道继续前行，然后在Coventry前一个路口左转，继续南行，直到公园东侧。

反正车展全天开放，而且Jason承认他喜欢让Tim坐在自己的摩托车后座，每一次转弯的时候，Tim都会微微收紧手臂，贴得更紧一些。

所以Jason没有走最快的那条路，而是从Newtown新区东部，绕过犯罪巷，经过Sheldon公园和Robbinsville，再前往Sprang大桥。

这一路也能避开大部分车展广告，特别是Dillon大道，两侧路灯都挂满了广告条幅。不过，等到他们靠近公园的时候，Tim突然抱紧了。Jason想象了一番，这时候如果他能转过头，肯定会看见Tim睁大眼睛，随着他发现了他们真正的目的地，惊喜会像黎明破晓一般绽放在他脸上。

等他们终于在车展一角的游客停车场停稳得时候，Tim几乎兴奋得浑身发抖，他摘下头盔，露出的笑容简直炫目。

“你带我来看车展。”他说。他转过身，眼睛闪闪发亮地看着Jason，一副难以置信的样子。“你带我来看 **这个** 车展。”

Jason耸耸肩，双手插在口袋里，Tim的热情让他招架不住，唯有笑着回答：

“我猜你会喜欢。”

Tim盯着他看了一小会儿没说话，然后摇了摇头，不过笑容依然牢牢地挂在他脸上。他晃了晃，凑近了一点，撞了一下Jason的肩膀，然后仰起头看着他。

“你猜对了。”他说着，严重地侵犯了Jason的个人空间。

Jason微微屏住了呼吸。他低下头，Tim的脸就在他眼前，他看起来那么 **开心** ，而且毫不掩饰。他尽量不让自己去想，因为太简单了，只要他……稍微把头再低下去一点，然后……

“走吧。”Tim说着退开了。他的瞳色似乎变深了，看着有点儿邪恶，就仿佛他能看得出Jason在想什么。他倒着往隔离带圈出的入口走，笑容明丽。

“去看 **美人儿** 去。”

 **我已经在看了** ，Jason跟上去，有点迷迷糊糊地想道。

 

 

“哇哦。”Tim绕着一辆1955年的樱桃红雷鸟转圈圈。“我小时候有一个这辆车的小模型。我爸爸买他那辆Crestliner的时候，经销商送给他的。我一直想要一辆真的。”

这车非常漂亮，Jason看得出来。车身两侧如双翼，线条圆润流畅，装饰了闪闪发亮的铬金饰板。这辆敞篷的顶棚是干净的米白色，有一个小小的舷窗一样的窗户，意外地让Jason觉得很可爱。这辆车看起来像是直接从James Dean的电影里开出来一样，应该坐满了孩子，再装满了本地餐厅的招牌奶昔和汉堡。这种车最适合露天的汽车电影院，就像Tim喜欢的那个一样。

这种车不适合那个Timothy Drake-Wayne，但是这个裹在法兰绒和旧皮夹克里的Tim，就很适合握着它的方向盘。

“那也许等你生日的时候我会送你一辆。”Jason随口说道。他在开玩笑，但他自己也怀疑，要是哪天他在哪儿刚好搞到一辆这个，他可能会直接停在Tim的公寓门前，引擎盖上绑一个蝴蝶结，然后等着看Tim看到这车时脸上的表情。

Tim站直了，笑容满面，眼睛又大又亮。Jason简直怀疑他会不会笑到自己脸疼。

“你要是送我这辆车，我能爱你一辈子。”他说。

他显然也是在开玩笑，但是Jason的叛徒心脏还是自作主张地在他胸腔里缩紧了。

“啊，要是有这样的好处……”Jason笑道，努力假装自己并没有真的这么觉得。

 

 

Jason很快就发现，Tim显然对经典美式肌肉车都着迷不已。

他在闪闪亮亮的金属块之间穿梭，有时抓住Jason的手腕拖着他往前走，有时又自己跑到前面去，一脸笑容，等着Jason慢慢跟上。Tim似乎认识这个世界上的每一辆车，他能随口报出发动机容量、马力、燃油系统和其他上千条参数，Jason几乎像听天书一样。

有一辆车看起来像烧焦的橙色，前端像凿子一样尖锐，Tim围着它喋喋不休了快十分钟，而Jason满脑子都是究竟为什么会有人把自己的车喷成一个闪闪亮亮的红薯。

“你觉得能在定制车牌上画个 **红薯** 吗？”Jason盯着车前脸，不小心说出来。“因为这东西看起来就像红薯。或者是插了刮刀的红薯。还是甘薯来着？无所谓，反正没啥区别？”

Tim瞪了他。“这是一辆通用AMX3。”Tim几近愤慨地说。“它是时尚和空气动力学的杰作。毋庸置疑的 **经典** 。”

“你说什么就是什么呗。”Jason耸耸肩，故意漫不经心地说，就为了看Tim满脸受伤的表情。“看起来开这辆车的人会是，嗯，那种戴着皮手套，穿着三件套去见码头黑帮的混蛋，他会开着这辆车把尸体从码头或者其他类似的地方丢下去。”

Tim眨了眨眼睛。“这……详细得有点吓人。”他说。“为什么我觉得你真的经历过这种事情？”

Jason又耸了耸肩。“这么说吧，我不小心搅和了一个小小的黑帮处决现场，然后他们就开始派迷恋汽车的怪胎来追杀我。老实讲，回头仔细想想看，我觉得应该当成是对我的赞美。”

“因为他们派人开跑车追杀你。”Tim狐疑地确认。

“他们搞这么夸张肯定是在补偿啥。”Jason解释说。“不过他们裤裆里缺的东西，显然是用神经病的程度补偿了。况且，如果能毁了他们的车，你甚至能把他们惹哭了。”

Tim瞪了他。“你的脑子肯定有问题。”Tim不可思议地说。

Jason邪恶一笑，胳膊搭在Tim肩膀上。Tim刚刚好能塞在他胳膊下面，美滋滋。“嗯哼，但是你依然爱我。”Jason说着把他拉走，去看下一辆亮闪闪的金属块。

 

 

下一台是1969年的雪佛兰Corvette，黄色涂装，闪得人眼前一亮，前端像刚才那辆甘薯车一样尖，不过这辆车前端装饰了一圈令人费解的黑色，破坏了整体效果，使得这辆车就仿佛漫画里的搞笑人物，以最高速度在荒废的公路上飞驰，狂风将它的大胡子吹到自己的大鼻子上，糊了一脸。这辆车的外形也有点夸张，引擎盖边缘翘起一截，Jason联想起以前的某一款蝙蝠车的造型，类似他上辈子的时候，在他重来一次之前，他撬掉轮胎的那辆。

他想象了一番如果是Bruce驾驶这个搞笑的大香蕉，他得裹紧了斗篷才能挤进驾驶座，他要是带着头罩的话，那两只尖耳朵肯定得被这辆车的低顶棚压弯。他笑呛住了，Tim转过头，挑起眉，好奇地看着他。

“就是。”Jason呼哧呼哧地勉强说道。“你想想看Bruce——”他没说完，就又忍不住嘿嘿嘿地傻笑起来。Tim已经转回头去打量这辆车，显然是在脑内想象那副场景，因为他也得咬住嘴唇才能勉强忍住不要笑出声。

“老天。”Tim又转回去看那车。“他是不是 **塞都塞不进去** ？”

“Batcorvette。”Jason笑得上气不接下气，几乎得弯腰才能喘的上气。他脑子里还满是那副画面，Bruce努力地把他高达六英尺二英寸，重量超过二百多磅的身躯硬塞进这辆小黄车里。

“我们应该送他一辆。”Tim说，语气非常坚定，他发现了一个恶作剧的机会，就绝对不会放过。“他会觉得自己需要开出去。他会努力钻进去，同时尽可能维持最后一丝面子和尊严，我们就有好戏看了。”

“然后他还得钻 **出来** ，想想看吧。”Jason邪恶大笑道。“一万个 **赞** 。”

“哎，等等，等等。”Tim说，脸上突然露出了更狂热的表情。“我们应该送给 **Dick** 。”

“哎哟卧槽。”Jason一听笑得脸都疼了。Tim的脑袋里正在山呼海啸一般地涌起各种整蛊自己兄弟的魔鬼想法。

“用他旧制服的颜色喷漆。”Tim说，兴高采烈地搓着手，构建着他的犯罪计划。“浅灰蓝色。加 **金色镶边** 。”

“ **Discovette** ！”Jason笑得太厉害了，一屁股摔倒在人行道上，他一手举在空中欢呼着，另一只手压住肋骨的位置，强行想把笑压下去，因为他喘不过气了。

“我靠。”Tim掏出手机，他笑得浑身发抖，只好在中间停下来喘口气的间隙匆匆打字。“我 **靠** 。这事儿 **就这么定了** ，我的天啊，肯定 **棒极了** ……”

Jason躺在地上，笑得停不下来。Tim谋划着邪恶的恶作剧计划，Jason看见他眼中闪烁的狡猾的光，想， **这个我一辈子都不会厌倦** 。

 

 

今天很暖和，特别是在阳光照耀下，所以他们绕回停车场，把外套脱下来收在摩托车的挎包里。

脱掉厚外套当然更舒服一些，然而Jason其实可能有点后悔，他还没完全准备好面对脱掉了厚外套的Tim，比如没有了皮革的支撑，但是他的肩膀的线条反而更加让人无法冷静，以及没了外套，那件贴身的法兰绒格子衬衫完全遮不住Tim的细腰。Jason不由得想起了Tim的那件红色马甲，他花了不少力气才把自己的目光从那一截收拢的腰线上挪开。

穿量身定做的三件套西装的Tim光彩逼人，穿旧牛仔裤和红色法兰绒的Tim则属于绝对的危险领域。

他们沿着公园的一侧慢慢走向流动小吃摊，Tim显然忙着找便宜的Corvette，他要买下来，重新喷漆，然后停在大宅的正门口，等着Dick发现。Tim在跟人打电话，听起来像是韦恩集团的公司车队的合作方。Jason问他想吃什么，他摆了摆手。

"随便什么都行。"他把电话拿开说。"你知道我喜欢什么。"

问题是，Jason真的知道。他想，还是很不得了的，特别是你得考虑到他们实际上只在一起吃过几次东西，然而他就是知道Tim不会喜欢这个摊位上的家常德国香肠，因为看起来撒了太多胡椒，但是他很可能喜欢那个车上的花式烤土豆，不过Tim总是一刻不停地跑来跳去，所以对于而言可能太重了。热狗可能是最保险的选择，但Jason还记得上次游园会的时候，Tim嘲笑他选择的酱料和配菜，所以这次还是不要了。

最后，他买了两份旋转烤肉，首先因为他自己也想吃，其次是因为他很想看看Tim一边打电话，只能一心二用，用另一只手艰难地吃东西的样子。Tim打电话的时候表情非常搞笑，眉飞色舞，表情像漫画人物一样夸张，Jason盯着他，难以掩饰地着了迷。

几分钟后，Tim挂了电话，面带笑容，全身上下几乎每一寸都在散发着洋洋得意。

"车队维护部门的Joey说，只要我能买到车，并且做好可行的设计图，他们能尽快地把车喷涂好。"Tim把烤肉卷塞到嘴里，啊呜地咬了一大口，满嘴烤肉，口齿不清地说。"然后我打算问问Alfred，求他帮我瞒着Dick把车放进车库里。"

Jason哼了一声，越过桌子，往Tim的领口塞了一块餐巾，免得他把烤肉酱汁滴到衬衫上。他的手指擦过了Tim的锁骨，点到即止，一触即分。Jason几乎可以肯定，就那一瞬间，他们两个人都定住了，仿佛心跳漏了一两拍。他低下头，盯着自己的烤肉。他能从眼角瞥见Tim在看他，但是他此刻还做不到和他对视。

他们几分钟后把东西吃完，Tim伸手拿走了Jason面前的纸盘子。他擦过了Jason的手指，说擦过可能不太恰当，他们皮肤接触的时间只能归咎于刻意，Jason略有些惊讶，抬起头。Tim眼中闪烁着调皮的火花，嘴角挂着一点淘气的笑容，他完全清楚自己在做什么。

"我帮你丢了吧。"Tim靠得有些太近了一些。Jason盯着Tim的眼睛，看着他又退回去，站起来。

"行啊。"Jason说了句废话。Tim终于转过身，Jason的目光抓住了他嘴角加深的弧度，仿佛高兴正挂在那里跃跃欲试。

我这也 **太傻了** ，Jason想，就因为一个漂亮小伙子这么看着他笑，就心乱成这样，像是赛车的引擎一般，就因为Tim那双明亮的蓝眼睛和一点似有若无的碰触，就指尖发麻。这也太幼稚了点，跟校园暗恋故事似的，尽管Jason从没真的在学校里谈过恋爱，那个时候他太忙了，先是忙着在街头艰难求生，然后罗宾忙着在屋顶穿梭跳跃，最后又忙着死去。

感觉应该更可怕一些，像是这样慢慢地向另一个人敞开自己，就像是一根一根地敲开肋骨，打开自己的心房，结果却发现Tim早已经偷偷潜入其中，他精巧的手法没有带来任何痛苦，只有温暖和安心。

Tim不断地留下一点点这样一点点那样的小瞬间，像是他在那家可怕的餐厅里的那个时候，还有他躺在褐色砂岩公寓的沙发上的时候，回头看起来有点故意，甚至刻意。但是感觉Tim并不是在玩，也不像是在开玩笑，Tim更不像是在瞎胡闹，在搞乱Jason的心，就想看看会发生什么，都不是。感觉就像——

感觉就像是他在关心他，像是他在照顾一只警惕的野生动物。就像是Tim在故意慢慢地、小心地避免吓到他，给他留出很多机会，只要他觉得想逃就可以逃走，Tim在温柔地、细微地引导他、鼓励他，让他最后终于来到了Tim想要的地方。

或者应该说，来到了 **他们都** 想要的地方，Jason想。

这个想法一点也不会让人觉得不舒服。

Tim很快回来了，笑着挤进Jason的个人空间。Tim靠近了一些，两根手指捻住Jason的衬衫下摆。

"来吧。"他笑着说。"还有很多要看的。"

Jason低头也对他笑了，心就在嗓子眼里跳舞。他圈住Tim的肩膀，让Tim带路。现在他已经开始觉得这样很舒服、很自然、很 **普通** 。

 

 

Tim停在一辆惊人的黄绿色和黑条纹的车前，瞪大了眼睛。这辆车有点接近卡通风格，明亮的喷漆颜色，大胆的装饰风格，车前部的形状让Jason不由得联想起鳄鱼。这辆车看起来像是那种会在孩子看的动画片里变身成机器人的那种车，或者是底盘装了火箭能够飞起来的那种车。

Tim几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地来到这辆车边上，就好像他已经激动得不可能老老实实站着似的。他在车前面弯下腰，脑袋钻进打开的引擎盖下面，咧着嘴，兴奋地笑着。Jason忍不住口干舌燥，挪不开目光。

Tim撑在车前，牛仔裤绷紧了，勾勒出大腿精炼的肌肉线条，格子衬衫的袖子卷起，露出一小节苍白的手臂。他的头发落到脸前，露出一小节后颈。

Jason想把自己的嘴巴贴在那里，就在Tim第一节椎骨的上方。他想用手指梳理Tim的头发，把刘海撩开，让他能好好看看他的眼睛。他能想象Tim就像是这样，支撑在他上方。比如Jason靠在Tim的沙发靠垫上，Tim双手按在Jason肩膀两旁，把他圈在其中。

"哇噢噢噢噢。"Tim显然不清楚Jason的脑袋里盘旋着怎样令他疼痛的念头，而是一头扎进引擎的某个部件里。“Barracuda！”

 **你会打败我，让我跪下唱征服** ，Jason的大脑自作主张地高歌起来，并且他本人对此毫无反对意见。 **你肯定会的，Barracuda** 。恰如其名的猎食者。

 

 

“哦。”Jason说。他们路过另一辆车，Jason放慢了脚步，甚至停了下来。Tim被Jason舒服地圈在胳膊底下，于是也跟着停下了脚步。

“我喜欢这个。”Jason盯着车说。

这辆车比起Tim喜欢的那些并不算大，Tim喜欢小跑车，线条流畅却透露着危险的气息，很像Tim本人。不过这一辆更扎实一些，框架坚固，同时线条利落低调，不像其他车那样亮闪闪，但毫无疑问暗示着磅礴的马力。这辆车的前端有点像鲨鱼，喷漆黑得发亮，引擎盖上装饰着两条香槟金色的赛车条纹。如果你模仿着拳击手制造一辆车，Jason想，那么那辆车就会是这样：克制、结实、有力量，又稍微有点不好惹。

“66年款的Shelby。”Tim说。他像是在思考着什么，Jason抬起头，发现Tim正在打量他，赞赏的目光在他和车之间扫来扫去，笑容有点好笑，有点像是满足，又有点发自内心的高兴，就好像Jason刚刚以超高分通过了一次测试一样。

“是辆好车。”Tim继续说。“动力强劲，速度不凡。不为了舒适而设计，但如果在一个知道如何驾驶、如何保养它的人手里，它很完美。”

Tim的声线里包含了一丝奇特的、渴望的东西，让Jason从脊椎开始微微颤抖起来。他又扫了Tim一眼，发现他看着自己，一脸高深莫测，专注地、思索着，就仿佛他想从Jason脸上看出什么。他一定是找到了，因为片刻之后，他笑了，他这罪恶的笑啊，又灿烂，又犀利，又有点邪恶，Jason已经快要爱上他的这个笑容了。

"很适合你。"Tim说。他转过身，靠近了一些，盯着Jason的眼睛。

Jason觉得他说的不仅仅是那辆车。

他清了清嗓子，没有移开视线。"你这么觉得？"

Tim的笑容变得柔软了一点点，眼睛里的光芒也变得更温和，更充满爱意。

“嗯。”Tim说。“我真的这么觉得。”

 

 

之后他们开始往回走。他们路过了几辆车，Tim发出了赞叹声，但是没有停下来看，而是一直靠在Jason身边，一只手轻轻地放在Jason的后腰。隔着衬衫，Jason也能感觉到Tim的手指贴在自己身上，那一片皮肤冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，就仿佛构成Jason这个存在的每个原子都试图集中在两个人之间的那五个接触点上。

他们回到摩托车边上，Jason弯腰掏出两个人的外套，笑着递给Tim，在看着Tim一甩衣服套上皮夹克，然后耸耸肩膀，把夹克调整到舒服合适的位置。Tim抬起头，发现他在盯着自己看。Jason带着微笑迎上他的目光，又看了一小会儿，然后才转身拿起头盔，跨坐在车上，把备用头盔递给旁边的Tim。

Tim接过头盔，往前靠近了一步。“嘿。”他说，温柔又多情得让Jason不知该如何是好。“谢谢你。”

Jason知道此刻他脸上的表情一定出卖了他所有的想法。在Tim面前，他总是表现出太多，从来没能真正地隐藏他的任何想法，任何感受。哪怕是早年那些时候，在Jason只知道愤怒和战斗的时候，他也无法像之前对Bruce那样，对Tim关闭自己的心，将他隔离出去。他能在Bruce的车下放置炸弹，然后若无其事地走开。但是只要看到Tim，他就会失去一部分理智，变得行事冲动，情绪化。

即便是更早的那个时候，他靠Talia的资助租住在那件破旧的小公寓里，墙上钉满了她给他的照片，照片里Tim看起来那么年轻，那么开心，那些静态的照片捕捉到的他的每一个动作都张扬着自信和能干，在那个时候Jason就控制不了自己的情绪，被替代、背叛的愤怒在他的心中翻腾不息。同时还有那么一丝害怕，尽管他那个时候不肯承认：他害怕Bruce也会害死这个孩子，害怕他有一天会一个人在某个不知名的破烂仓库里死去，就像Jason一样。害怕他会轻易地、毫无留恋地被替代，就像Jason一样。害怕他也会只剩下一段模糊的回忆，一段人人都记得但是再也无人谈论的传言，成为另一个倒下的士兵，只有玻璃罩下的遗物作为纪念。

因为事情是这样的，哪怕在Jason还恨Tim Drake的时候，他仍然希望他能 **安全** 。

现在Jason认识了他，了解了他，他最希望的是Tim能 **快乐** 。

“没问题。”Jason说，他对Tim微笑，放任在此刻、和他在一起时，他的快乐、喜悦和真诚在笑容中流露。“我随时都可以。”他说着，但实际想说的是， **为了你，什么都可以** 。

他觉得Tim听出来了，因为Tim脸上的笑容微微动摇，眼睛睁大了，不过然后他的笑容变得更加灿烂，照亮了他的整张脸庞。他戴上了头盔，走过来，一抬腿跨上摩托车，落座在Jason身后。然后他靠上去，从肩膀到腰都紧紧贴在Jason的后背上，手臂抱住了Jason的腰，下巴搭在Jason的肩膀上。

"谢谢。"Tim贴在Jason的耳边，轻轻地又说了一次。Tim的气息拂过他的脸颊，Tim温暖结实的身体就贴在他背后，紧紧抱着他。

Jason什么也没说，就只是往后仰，稍稍在Tim身上靠了片刻，然后催动摩托车，引擎发出一声轰鸣带着他们绝尘而去。

 

 

突如其来的冲动让Jason开车载着他们穿过上东区，随性地穿过大街小巷，绕过一片片的住宅和建筑。因为每次转弯的时候，Tim都会更贴近他一些，双手环抱着他的腰。他们穿过大桥，一路开向城北，从Bowery街的西侧绕过。Jason在新城区边缘转头向东开去，与Tim的褐色砂岩公寓背道而驰，而是往他的住处的方向，他等了一会儿，不知道Tim会不会反对。

不过Tim似乎一点儿也不介意。他反而贴得更近了，手臂也抱得更紧了一些，他的手臂箍着Jason的腰，让人又踏实又安心。

Jason在大楼后面的小巷子里停下车，把车锁在防火楼梯下的一根横梁上。Tim一手扶着Jason的肩膀，跳下摩托车。他跟着Jason绕过拐角往大楼的后门走去，Jason更喜欢走这个门，远离街道，大部分公寓的窗户也看不到这里。他紧紧跟在Jason身侧，几乎每一步都会碰到他的肩膀。

他们爬楼梯来到三楼的时候，Jason突然感觉一阵不可理喻的心慌不安。Tim曾经来过一次Jason的公寓，他进去过，他见过房间里的一切，Jason不知道为什么自己现在会这么紧张。

Jason开门的时候，Tim就靠在旁边的墙上等他。Jason打开门进去，他就紧跟在他身后。Jason让到一边，让他先进房间，他就擦着他的肩膀走进去。但是他没有走多远，所以Jason关上门锁好，转过身，发现Tim就站在他面前，含着温柔的笑意看着他。

一瞬间，Jason心如擂鼓，身体似乎无法动弹，甚至几乎忘记如何呼吸。他的手指蠢蠢欲动，他想伸出手，想抓住Tim，想把他拉近一些，想近到不能再近，想把自己的胳膊嵌进他腰部收紧的弧度里，想握着他的胯，拇指扣在他的人鱼线上。而Tim就站着不动，就那样 **看着** 他，就好像他完全不介意，就好像他在等那一切发生。Jason突然就慌张起来，紧张和不安吃掉了他的勇气。

他移开目光，感觉脸上烧成一片。他迅速地从Tim身边走过，往厨房的走廊走去，问道："嘿，你想喝什么。我有水，有茶。可能还有咖啡，但肯定没有你的好——"

他的胡言乱语而且他知道，他从来都不会这样胡乱没话找话，但是Tim让他紧张，他甚至没法解释这种紧张，就好像他的心里一半是蝴蝶飞舞，一半是电闪雷鸣，又轻忽、又温暖、又疼痛。他站在厨房里，茫然地盯着柜子，试图平息突然过速的心跳。

他身后传来地板的轻响。

"Jason。"

Tim轻声说，他带着微笑。Jason开车回来的一路上脑袋都像是棉花糖一样，他几乎能听出来这个笑容和那个让他难以自持的罪魁祸首一模一样。他几乎不想转身，不想看见Tim的眼睛里含着那么多的爱意和温暖，不想看见他很可能被一路上的风吹得头发乱糟糟、衣服皱巴巴的样子，不想看见他那么温柔、那么坦诚、那么 **甜蜜** 地站在他面前，因为光是他的声音就已经让Jason想要跪下来，想要抱住Tim的腰，永远永远也不放开他。 **天啊** ，老天啊，他真他妈的 **一头栽了进去** 。

Jason Todd彻底栽在Tim Drake手里了，这是他一生中经历过的最最可怕、最最不可思议，也最最美妙的事情。

 **如果我现在看见你** ，Jason想， **那我就再也不会是过去的我了** 。

他转过身。

Tim站在门口，他脱掉了皮夹克，红色衬衫的扣子解到胸口，里面的白衫领口露出一小截显眼的锁骨，他的头发乱糟糟，刘海落在眼前，他的眼睛明亮含着爱意，就像Jason担心的那样，就像Jason希望的那样。他看着Jason，那么真诚那么不设防的样子，让Jason几乎忘记了呼吸，他甚至没有足够的脑容量去解读Tim脸上流露出的感情，一切都那么温柔，都含着惊喜，都诉说着 **渴望** 。

"Jason。"Tim又叫了他一声，往前走了一步，一步，然后又一步，直到他就站在了Jason面前。他不得不抬起头，才能看见Jason的眼睛，Jason的脑海里迅速闪过了游乐场那晚在街角，黄色的街灯在Tim的眼睛里闪闪发光，他的脸靠得那么近。那是Jason第一次发觉自己可能想要吻他，可能想要知道Tim的嘴唇亲吻起来是什么感觉。

"过来，"Tim轻声说，几乎是耳语一般，他呼出的气息吹拂过Jason的脸颊。Tim贴得更近了一些，头也仰得更高了一些，几乎是在邀请。

Jason盯着他，一时之间说不出话，也动弹不得。他的胸口有什么在扑闪翅膀，轻快地扇动了他的心弦，就像是 **希望** ，他几乎没有思考就靠了过去，他的手指发着抖轻轻滑过Tim的下巴，擦过他的耳侧。Tim闭上眼，靠向他的手心蹭了蹭，Jason忍不住漏出一声颤抖的叹息，他靠过去，手掌捧着Tim的脸颊，他低下头，几乎和他鼻尖碰鼻尖。

他停在那里，深深吸气，让自己浸染在Tim的气味里，他的须后水的模糊的余韵，他呼吸里残留的咖啡的后调，他一路上沾染上的汽油的味道。Tim又睁开眼睛，那双明亮的蓝眼睛就在他自己的眼前，闪耀得他不得不闭上眼睛，然后他低下头，消除了两个人之间最后的一丝距离，将自己的双唇贴在Tim的嘴唇上。

亲吻，甜蜜的轻吻，他们停下的时候也几乎舍不得分开，Tim贴在Jason唇边叹息。过了许久他才撤开身，但他没有走开，依然呆在Tim身边。Tim对他笑了，那种小小的、绝妙的、竟然带着 **甜味** 的笑，Jason很肯定自己脸上也忍不住露出了同样的笑容。

"我的天。"Jason有些沙哑、有些喘着气地低声说。"我的天， **Tim** 。"

Tim对他笑了，他真是Jason见过最美丽的事物。

"我想这么做很久了。"Tim说，语气近乎迷茫，就好像他和Jason一样不敢相信这一切竟然真的发生了。

"都随你。"Jason说，他低头看着他，心里跳得像是揣了一只快迟到的兔子，幸福让他几乎有些头晕。"只要你想，Tim， **一切都随你喜欢** 。"

"哦，我想的。"Tim说。Jason什么都来不及说，他就又踮起脚，吻住了他。Tim的手来到Jason手前，手指抓住他的衣服，尽可能地把自己塞进他怀里，从胸口一直到膝盖，都贴在Jason身前。Jason一手停在原处，捧着Tim的脸颊，另一手落下去，环住Tim纤细的腰，手指从他的衬衫下摆偷偷潜入，指尖触摸到了光滑的温暖的皮肤。

Jason模模糊糊地分心想道，他们很契合，他的肩膀几乎保护性地向前收，圈住Tim，他身上的每一个细胞都在用力，想要把Tim抱得更紧，不要再有一分一毫的空间隔开他们。Jason失去了所有的知觉，只能感觉到Tim的身体贴着他的身体，Tim的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，Tim的手紧紧地抱着他，这是此刻支撑他没有当场爆炸的力量。

Jason不知道他们两个人在厨房里紧紧抱着亲了多久。他只知道自己永远不想结束。

最后，他的肺叶抗议氧气不足，他才不得不抽开身，但是紧接着他就又扑了回去，一次、两次，不断地从Tim的嘴唇上偷走一个又一个甜蜜的轻吻，然后他才终于能够放开他，看着Tim睫毛轻颤，缓缓地张开眼睛，就好像他也需要一番挣扎才能回到现实一般。

Jason看见Tim露出笑容，就像是日出一样奇迹般光辉灿烂的笑容点亮了Tim，他忍不住想道， **我爱上你了** 。

这个念头感觉并不突然，不像顿悟，而像是终于如此。

他现在还不会大声说出来，他还不能。他们之间有太多过去，他还有太多话需要说出来，然后他才能安心地说出那样的告白，才不会感觉恐慌就要从他的嗓子眼里爬出来，担忧在他的脑袋里撕扯他的理智。有些时候他依然还是一团糟，他知道Tim也有属于自己的尚未愈合的伤口，所以他们两个人都还没有办法说出那样的话，给出那样充满了意义的沉甸甸的承诺，他们两个人都还不曾真正懂得，如何面对那些背后暗含的矢志不渝。

但是他还是可以， **他们** 可以，在此刻，在这里，在一起。

Jason俯下身，把脸埋在Tim的肩窝里，嘴唇贴在Tim耳后，深深的吸气，让每个肺泡都充满Tim的气息。Tim的手臂搂住他的腰，紧紧地抱住他。

他现在还说不出来，但是没有关系，他相信Tim一定已经听见了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者说：
>
>> 感谢这些年来支持喜爱这个系列的每个人 <3
>> 
>> 本文中提到的车们：  
> [1956 Ford Thunderbird convertible 1956款福特敞篷雷鸟](https://cdn.barrett-jackson.com/staging/carlist/items/Fullsize/Cars/125158/125158_Front_3-4_Web.JPG)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [1950 Ford Crestliner](https://assets.hemmings.com/uimage/63555335-770-0@2X.jpg?rev=1)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [1969 AMC AMX/3](https://assets.hemmings.com/blog/wp-content/uploads//2017/01/AMX3_1000.jpg)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [1969 Chevy Corvette ZL-1](https://horsepowermemories.files.wordpress.com/2015/09/1969-chevrolet-corvette-zl1-1.jpg)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [1971 Plymouth Barracuda Hemi](https://www.conceptcarz.com/images/Plymouth/71-Plymouth_Barracuda-DV-08_MB-01.jpg)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [1966 Shelby GT350](https://ccmarketplace.azureedge.net/cc-temp/listing/109/934/11871806-1966-shelby-gt350-std.jpg)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> 此外：  
> Tim的跑车是[2014 Chevy Corvette Stingray](https://476392c3c3898f6f3d60-85ea7950e8665c1b88a03cb0acd7b2b6.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/1G1YD2D71E5132584/941431116e32a4e66b042e011a738e21.jpg)，和他的（还未写到的）摩托车是[Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/0d/e5/840de5831787770922aee7cbda9f8ce8.jpg)
>> 
>> Jason的改装哈雷摩托是[Harley Davidson Breakout](https://www.harley-davidson.com/content/dam/h-d/images/motorcycles/my18/softail/breakout/gallery/dom/softail-breakout-gallery-1.jpg?impolicy=myresize&rw=1137)
>> 
>> Jason脑海里唱的那首歌是[Barracuda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0OX_8YvFxA) by Heart


End file.
